


Cœur à Cœur

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [11]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CLAMP Femslash Week 2018, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Falling In Love, Feels, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galentine's Day, Gen, Growing Up, Heart-to-Heart, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, No Dialogue, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They held onto every morsel of calm and quiet.





	Cœur à Cœur

Mei Ling never thought that she would feel her cheeks tint red when she was near Tomoyo. She always had such a lovely smile on her face, a good disposition, and a kind heart. Mei Ling often wondered how she could manage to do so. She herself was always told to keep her guard up, otherwise the risk of getting hurt would be greater. She was to focus on retrieving all of the Clow cards sealed, even without magic. A world where they didn't have to worry about such things didn't exist, where hearts can be so easily broken.

Tomoyo had wondered about Mei Ling, her presence a welcome distraction from the unknown, even when she wanted to see more of what magic was out there, what the Clow cards would bring, and what images she could capture in her camera. She wanted to be there for the one dearest to her heart, though she knew that they would not love her in the same way she did. To be there was enough for her.

When they finally held hands, the warmth shared between them only grew. Tomoyo smiled, and Mei Ling couldn't help but return the favor, her cheeks burning. Under the flower trees, they were together and safe, breathing in the same air. They held onto every morsel of calm and quiet.

Pining had become such a part of their lives, so familiar that both Mei Ling and Tomoyo didn't think of things being different. Now, they didn't have to anymore. They were old enough to know that such love would blossom into much more. They couldn't wait to see what the future held for them.

They were scared, sure. But Tomoyo and Mei Ling knew that whatever awaited them, they would walk alongside each other, together, heart to heart.  


End file.
